Azir
Summary An oft-repeated legend stirs in the desert of Shurima. The swirling sands carry rumors of the ancient emperor Azir, somehow returned. Once a mortal man blinded by his own hubris, Azir has recently returned as an Ascended being with unmatched dominion over the burning sands. He seeks to restore Shurima to its former glory, but some dispute his right to rule them. Azir's power, however, is undeniable. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 6-B Name: Azir, The Emperor of the Sands Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least a thousand years old, was alive during the era of Shurima) Classification: Ascendant (Falcon form, formerly human), Emperor of Shurima Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Sand Manipulation, Energy projection, Summoning (Sand soldiers), Light-based magic, Creation of self-operating turrets, Skilled diplomat and emperor, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 1 and 4) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Small Country level+ (Ascendants are considered among the most powerful beings on Runeterra, on par with the Darkin and Lissandra) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown, likely at least''' Class 1''' [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class ZJ (Emperor's Divide can move champions as large as Cho'Gath, Nautilus, and Malphite) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Small Country level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with magic, hundreds of meters with sand soldiers (Recreated his 10,000 man army in seconds) Standard Equipment: Staff, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Athene's Unholy Grail, Rabadon's Deathcap, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Azir blasts the opponent with a bolt of magic, dealing physical damage. Shurima's Legacy: Azir places a marker above the ruins of all destroyed turrets outside of the enemy base. *'Disc of the Sun:' Azir raises the Sun Disc from the selected marked ruins, which functions like a standard turret but grants Azir any gold it earns. The Sun Disc loses health over 1 minute and loses its armor if Azir dies or moves too far away. Conquering Sands: Azir orders all Sand Soldiers to dash toward the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through and slowing them by 25% for 1 second. Enemies can be hit by multiple soldiers, causing the slow to stack additively, with each soldier beyond the first dealing 25% damage. Arise!: Azir summons an untargetable Sand Soldier for 9 seconds. When Azir attacks an enemy in a soldier's range, the soldier attacks in his stead, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. Multiple soldiers can strike the same target, with each soldier beyond the first dealing 25% damage. Azir can only command soldiers when near them. Azir permanently has bonus attack speed and stores a Sand Soldier periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Soldiers expire twice as fast while within range of an enemy turret, and expire instantly if Azir moves too far away. Soldiers cannot attack enemy structures, but Azir can cast Arise! on top of an enemy turret to sacrifice a soldier and deal magic damage. Shifting Sands: Azir dashes to one of his Sand Soldiers, dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through. If Azir hits an enemy champion, he stops and gains a shield for 4 seconds. Emperor's Divide: Azir calls forth a phalanx of shield-wielding soldiers who press forward, knocking back enemies and dealing them magic damage. When the soldiers finish their charge, they stand as a wall, blocking enemy champion movement and dashes. Allies and Azir can pass through the wall and gain 20% bonus movement speed when they do. These soldiers cannot be ordered to move or attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Sand Users Category:Royalty Category:Staff Users Category:Demigods Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users